


Telefonema

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As vezes enquanto Amy e Rory dormiam sem sua beliche cansados da última aventura e a TARDIS vagueava sem rumo pelo vórtice ele ligava para a casa de Donna Noble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telefonema

As vezes enquanto Amy e Rory dormiam sem sua beliche cansados da última aventura e a TARDIS vagueava sem rumo pelo vórtice ele ligava para a casa dela.

"Alô" ela diz

"Donna" ele diz, eu sinto a sua falta ele pensa.

Ele pode ouvi-la chamando seu avô dizendo que John Smith estava no telefone querendo falar com ele, ele já ligara vezes o suficiente para ela conseguir reconhecer sua voz com uma só palavra, sua última regeneração nunca faria isso, era orgulhoso demais, ele sorriu melancolicamente ao perceber isso.

"Ele já vem"

"Então Donna como você está ? Aproveitando muito o dinheiro da loteria ?"

"Bastante, semana que vem eu vou com o Shaun para o Egito, é a primeira vez dele e a segunda minha" Donna diz animada, ele se lembra de ter ouvido detalhadamente a respeito da primeira viagem "Meu avô chegou, Tchau John"

"Tchau Donna" ele diz mas Donna já havia passado o telefone para Wilf.

A conversa com Wilf sempre é agradável mas ele telefonava mesmo pelas conversas casuais de menos de um minuto que tinha com a melhor amiga que já tivera. Era muito pouco, mas era tudo que podia ter.


End file.
